The Final Frontier - Godzilla vs Space Godzilla
by IwroteaFanFiction
Summary: Godzilla has risen from the depths of the ocean but so has his arch nemisis Space Godzilla from the voids of outer space. In this final showdown the two will fight for the crown of the true king of monsters with Junior Godzilla along for the ride. The Military must do all it can to defend Tokyo from the battle of mass destruction.
1. The Awakening

**The Final Frontier**_ – __**Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla**_

**Chapter One - The Awakening**

* * *

A crystallized egg shaped meteor from the voids of outer space came zooming through the atmosphere rushing towards the ocean. The burning meteor smashed into the sea and sank to the seabed. The tip of it pointed out like an iceberg. Bubbles arose to the surface of the water as the cold water heating the piping hot meteor down. A large crater was created from the impact in the ocean. Many fish gathered around the meteor in confusion. The meteor started to crack and the rock starting to crumble as scaly limbs pushed out one by one trying to get out. The once defeated foe Space Godzilla was back onto earth once again. He lifted out of the water and roared with all his might. He looked around until he saw land not to far away, Tokyo.

**Scene– Birth Island**

Professor Alexander Mammilov walks over to Commander Miki Saegusa and taps him on the shoulder.

"Sir, a life form that has recently entered our planet has been detected in the sea. We're not entirely sure of its present but it could be dangerous," said Professor Alexander Mammilov

"Send our troops out there to investigate, ever since the disappearance of Godzilla we can never be too sure what is roaming. I will be assisting you with the mission," replied Miki Saegusa

**Scene – The troops are inline**

"At ease men. We are now proceeding with Operation S, go investigate the site & see what you can uncover," commanded Commander Hyodo

"If you're in need of assistance light the alarming distress beacon. We will send reinforcements in case of an emergency,"

"We will have troops in the air & in the sea, we will go into the depths of the ocean to see what we find about the mysterious object entering our planet," said Miki Saegusa confidently

The troops walk away.

**Scene - Beach Shore**

A helicopter lands on the pad on the shore, a group of soldiers jog over and enter it as it lifts back into the air while the others step aboard the boat with Miki Saegusa. He starts the boat engine as they head out to sea. The choppy waves hit against the side of the boat shifting everyone on board. As the boat went further out a glowing white aura set in the sea. Everyone stared at it in awe not knowing what to expect.

"Men, do not shift a muscle. We do not know what lies in those waters" Miki Saegusa said worryingly

**Scene - Birth Island**

"Commander Hyodo, we have new information on the mission. The scientists on the outskirts of Tokyo have learnt about one of Godzilla's previous foes Mothra, it is to be said Mothra took brought Godzilla's cells with him back into space. They were exposed to extreme radiation causing an extra-terrestrial clone of Godzilla to be created," said Doctor Susumu Okumu

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner, our men are out there about to be ripped to pieces by that monster!" shouted Commander Hyodo

"Sorry Commander, I just received the information. I wish I knew sooner. You need to signal the troops to exit the site immediately."

Commander Hyodo pulls out his walkie - talkie to contact the troops.

"Attention, Commander Hyodo speaking. You are being ordered to leave the site immediately. The situation is much more serious than we realized!"

**Scene - Japanese Ocean **

Miki Saegusa leans over to a box compartment in the boat & hears a crackling sound of voices mumbling, he then picks it up.

"Hyodo, Saegusa speaking. We will leave the site immediately and keep you updated."

"Men, we are to head back to shore immediately!" Miki Saegusa commanded

Miki signals to the helicopter hovering above to head back. As the waves start to rise and become more furious a loud cracking and thumping becomes the head of a godly dark green monster as tall as a building.

"Oh my g-," Miki said as the monster smashed his fist into the water creating a tidal wave to crash into the boat throwing it into the air.

"Fire at will!" shouted Miki Saegusa

The helicopter started to fire rocket one after another at the building high beast only as they hit it like a piece of dust. It grabbed the helicopter and slammed it into its chest as pieces of debris fell into the ocean.

"It's no use, our weapons are useless against this reptile, retreat, retreat!" commanded Miki Saegusa

The boat filled with soldiers fought against the waves to get away from the violent monster swatting everything in its sight. The boat shot off as fast as it could trying to get out of sight until finally the monster's wrath was no more and it started to move away. Pieces of rubble floated around in the water. The boats started to head back to shore.

**Scene – Birth Island**

"Commander Hyodo, you won't believe what just happened. We lost many good men to a giant reptilian that came out of the sea; it was almost like Godzilla but with bright neon blue crystals running down its spine. It is getting increasing closer to Tokyo," said Miki Saegusa

"The scientists down at Tokyo informed me more on this, it is some sort of an extra-terrestrial monster resembling Godzilla," replied Commander Hyodo

"Commander, what should we do in this situation?"

"I'll inform Takaka Aso as soon as possible."

On the shore the waves started to twist and curl as a small reptilian pulled itself out of the ocean. It had dark scaly green skin and yellow beady eyes that searched around.

A group of scientists noticed the appearing little monster and slowly walked over to it.

"What should we do," one of them whispered

"Should we try to speak to it?" another replied

"I'll go inform Commander Hyodo, make sure it stays!"

The scientist quickly ran over the sand dunes to the military site not to far away.

"Commander Hyodo, I have something you must see!"

"What is it?"

"It is a small reptilian, but still large in comparison to us,"

"Is it hostile?"

"No"

Commander Hyodo walks over to Miki Saegusa.

"Saegusa, they have discovered a reptilian on the shore. I'd like you to come down there with me."

"Alright."

Commander Hyodo leads Miki Saegusa back over to the Scientist

"Alright, you lead the way," said Commander Hyodo

The Scientist lead the two by the shore where the other scientists stood and the reptilian lay on the shore.

"Miki does this look familiar?" asked Commander Hyodo

"No it doesn't," replied Miki Saegusa

"What are you going to do about it?" Commander Hyodo asked the scientist

"We are not sure what the situation is. But we'll try to take it into our care and go on from there"

"Okay, please keep me updated on any important steps."


	2. Operation S

**Chapter Two – Operation S**

* * *

**Scene – Tokyo Military Base**

Commander Takaka Aso is in his office sitting in his chair when the phone rings, he picks it up.

"Hello,"

"Hello Commander Takaka," replied Commander Hyodo

"Yes, what is it?"

"I'd like to form you on our situation down at Birth Island. We have discovered an extra – terrestrial monster roaming the shores heading towards Tokyo and also a smaller reptilian that was discovered on the shores but is not hostile."

"Where is the reptile, have you captured it?"

"Yes the scientists have it in their care,"

"Good" said Commander Takaka Aso happily

"You need to group your unit and have them patrol the city and be on watch for the monster." commanded Commander Hyodo

"What is the Intel on the monster?"

"It is a large reptilian with blue neon light crystals down its spine. It deeply resembles Godzilla but it is from the depths of outer space."

"Thank you for informing me commander, we will call it…. Operation Space Godzilla." said Commander Takaka Aso

**Scene – Meeting Room**

Commander Takaka Aso is standing at the podium preparing to speak.

"Please sit down everyone." asked Commander Takaka Aso

Everyone in the room sits down.

"As you may not know we have recently learnt of a new threat that has entered our planet, Space Godzilla. We have launched the Operation sending patrols around Tokyo to border us."

"Commander Takaka Aso, how concerned should we be about this situation?" asked Minister Takayuki Segawa

"There is no need to worry, my men have the situation under control and we will not prevail until the threat is terminated." said Commander Takaka Aso proudly

"Are we going to inform the public about what is happening?" ?

"I will not to avoid panic and chaos, this is in our hands. I feel we need to keep the situation in our control. That is all."

**Scene – Beach**

On the beach it was a warm sunny day with people playing under the summer sun on the beach; children were out enjoying the fresh cool Japanese waters until the waves slowly started to rise and push people back onto the shores. The water slowly started to twirl and hiss.

"This seems a bit unusual," says the lifeguard.

"Eh, if they aren't drowning we aren't helping," replied the other lifeguard

A light blue glow broke through the surface of the water as the dark green skin of an unwanted horror started to lift out the water. People jumped & screamed trying to escape the pull of the strong current. The beast lifted as high as a building on its two sturdy only feet high in the depths of the water.

"Run for your lives!" yelled the innocent bystander

"OH my god, it's Godzilla. He is back!" shouted another

As Godzilla leapt back into the ocean a tidal wave washed across the shore swallowing people whole.

**Scene – Birth Island**

The scientists were studying Little Godzilla until a large shock made them all tumbles to the ground, from out of the blue Space Godzilla slowly appeared out of the ocean stomping against the sea causing waves to wash over the scientists dragging them out. Little Godzilla stood there caged until Space Godzilla smashed down his fist onto it releasing him. Little Godzilla leaped into the air trying to strike Space Godzilla but it was no use. Space Godzilla spellbound Little Godzilla in a crystal jail under his control and went back into the sea with him.

**Scene - Military Base**

Commander Takaka Aso sat eagerly at his desk until the phone started to ring, he picked it up quickly.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Commander Takaka Aso. Commander Hyodo speaking,"

"Do you have any updates?"

"It seems Godzilla was spotted on a beach shore not far off Tokyo and also Space Godzilla attacked again but on our shores. He took Little Godzilla away with him as well as causing many casualties. "

"What! I thought we finished him once and for all, you're telling me we have two threats on our hands, just great "

"I cannot know for sure it was actually him, the witness' were quite traumatized.

Commander Takaka Aso "If so this time we're going to finish them both. Once and for All"


	3. The Return

**Chapter Three – The Return**

* * *

**Scene – Tokyo City Border Patrol**

The Patrol officers were sitting on the hoods of their police cars until a big shake brought them to a surprise.

"Whoa, did you feel that man?" asked one of the Officers

"Yeah, I did. Nothing to worry about," replied the other

A small crack appeared in the road that grew wider. The crack started to grow in strength and go faster towards the unknowing city. A loud, hideous roar was heard.

In the far distance scaly skin began to unveil at the end of the road following with furious bloodshot eyes. The monster rose from the ground with the body of a skyscraper. The light, blue neon lights down its spine. It roared and rushed towards the city clashing with the ground making the road shatter and throw into the air. Space Godzilla continued to run towards the patrol officers who were frozen with fear. It leaned down as the officers felt the breath down their neck. Behind Space Godzilla was Little Godzilla en-caged, he was kicking and punching trying to break free but it was no use.

The patrol officers revealed their guns and aimed at the face of the beast they pulled the trigger slashing Space Godzilla in the eye with the bullets, furiously Space Godzilla dug into the officers like a snack and ripped their living bodies apart until they were just bones and blood on the road. Space Godzilla roared with all his might sending sonic waves into the city smashing with the buildings causing them to fall. People wailed and screamed as it went through the city swallowing people whole.

Arrays of helicopters appeared starting to fire rows of ammunition at the beast with no prevail. Space Godzilla picked up the car beside his and threw it into the helicopter making it tumble to the ground as debris. He grabbed another helicopter and swung it around like a baseball bat making the rest fall to the ground.

Thousands of people tried to escape the monster as they ran from side to side, corner to corner to get away from the madness.

"Look it is Godzilla!" screamed one of the pedestrians.

Over the piles of debris and blood Godzilla stood there proud and tall ready to kill. He charged with all his might into Space Godzilla making him stumble through buildings making them fall to the ground but before Godzilla could make his next move Space Godzilla pulled himself up and punched Godzilla with so much power he flew in the air smashing into the park fountain in the distance. Godzilla pulled himself up and prepared to strike. Godzilla saw Little Godzilla en-caged and charged over and continually smashed against the prison to release him until Space Godzilla shot a fiery blue beam of destruction at him knocking him to the ground in pain but that wasn't enough to stop him.

Godzilla stood back up with blood and shards of glass running down his scaly skin and started to race towards and then crushed him with all his power knocking Space Godzilla to the ground. In fury Godzilla continued to stomp and kick Space Godzilla until finally Space Godzilla stood there beaten to bones on the ground. Godzilla ran over to the en-caged Junior Godzilla and prepared a beam of destruction to destroy the prison's barrier releasing him. From behind Godzilla Space Godzilla slowly stood up and started to channel energy from the depths of outer space using the crystals attached to his spine. The ultimate amount of power took over Space Godzilla making him near godlike.

The two monsters stood there facing each other hand in hand with Junior Godzilla by Godzilla's side. To finally determine who the true king of monsters was. Godzilla leaped onto Space Godzilla tearing into his skin splattering blood like rain. Space Godzilla tumbled down smashing into the field of grass below creating a crater in the ground but despite this pulled himself back up. Space Godzilla channeled his powerful blast tearing apart Godzilla's limbs forcing him down to the ground.

Godzilla lay there being pelted with the utmost power, sonic waves leaped around him like fire smashing up the ground. Space Godzilla smashed his fist into Godzilla over and over, Godzilla tried to resist but there was no more hope. Space Godzilla was the superior; he couldn't win no matter how hard he tried. With the final blow Space Godzilla knocked Godzilla into eternal darkness; it was now known that he is the one and only true king of monsters.

Space Godzilla lifted up the dead corpse and threw it back into the depths of the ocean then went back over to the Junior Godzilla and en-caged his once more in a crystal prison and took him with, as for Godzilla Space Godzilla threw him back into the depths of the ocean. Junior Godzilla stood there en-caged looking upon the horror.

_Japan now had a new superior, his name was_

_Space – Godzilla_

**Scene – Meeting Room**

"I have an announcement, even since the death of Godzilla that monster is roaming our streets destroying our once peaceful city." spoke Commander Takaka Aso

"He is too powerful for our weaponry, we cannot defeat him. I'm afraid we have no hope."

The crowd start to talk among themselves getting louder.

"Our only option is to evacuate the city to seek further help from outside."

"We cannot abandon our city, we must defeat that horrid beast!" called out Commander Hyodo

"Then how do we do that commander, how?"

"Aso, we are not letting that monster defeat who we are, we will show it this is our territory and it can't take it."

Commander Hyodo clears his throat.

"I say we need to work together as the people of Japan to bring Space Godzilla down once and for all."

"Well, since this is our only option I'll broadcast the message to the public and get all the military I can in contact to help." replied Commander Takaka Aso

"God bless you Commander."

**Scene – Broadcasting**

Commander Takaka Aso "Attention the people of Tokyo, I know these past days have kept you all scared and worried. That beast is roaming the streets destroying everything in its site. Our only hope of defeating it is working together as people. I promise we can reclaim our land if we do this together. Don't fear, don't hide. We will group together and fight it until its final breath…. Good luck."


	4. The Final Frontier

**Chapter Four – The Final Frontier**

* * *

**Scene – Tokyo Streets**

On the streets of Tokyo thousands of people waited outside in front of a podium. Military were positioned corner from corner of the city on standby. Commander Hyodo stood tall and proud on the podium ready to address his people.

The crowd was talking amongst themselves.

"Attention, attention!" shouted Commander Takaka Aso

The talking grew weaker until Commander Takaka Aso's voice could only be heard.

"As you know we have come together as a community, some might think we are hopeless and it will destroy us all. But I believe not."

Commander Takaka Aso took a deep breath.

"The monster could be just around the corner or a mile away, we do not know."

"But what I can tell you is, when it comes. We will prevail!"

The crowd roared for miles with power and strength.

The ground started to crack and shatter.

"This is our land!" shouted Commander Takaka Aso

From the corner of the city buildings Space Godzilla came walking through knocking down all that stood in his way. Jet planes and helicopters circled him dipping in and out shooting at him. Space Godzilla wailed and moaned as he was being shot from every angle. Junior Godzilla stood locked in his unbreakable prison beside Space Godzilla shouting. Space Godzilla grabbed one of the jet planes and threw it like a baseball knowing another few down. Thousands of people came charging down the street tossing rocks and rubble at the foot of Space Godzilla. Many started to climb further and further up him as he wiped them off like ants. Space Godzilla roared stomping on the ground. He started to channel power.

"Stop him!" taunted the crowd.

The military fired and fired at the wailing beast making it drop to the ground in fear as it roared. Space Godzilla tried to squat the helicopters like flies but it was no use. People crawled over him like flies covering the majority of his body punching and hitting at his skin.

It rained blood as Space Godzilla swung around in agony smashing buildings in his path tumbling over the crystal prison releasing Junior Godzilla until he finally fell. The military continued to fire at the wailing beast until there was no more sound, Space Godzilla was no more. They had prevailed. In the back of the rubble Junior Godzilla lay in suffering any pieces of rubble.

Commander Takaka Aso walked over to the beast. The crowd followed surrounding it.

"Prepare to fire!" he commanded.

The officers aimed their rifles at him preparing to end it all until from among the crowd a man appeared.

"Stop, what are you doing!" he shouted

"Godzilla only ever tried to help us; you couldn't possibly destroy Junior Godzilla!"

"That beast killed our people and destroyed our buildings!" replied Commander Takaka Aso

"And? He never intended to hurt any of us. We can't blame it on the poor thing!"

Commander Takaka Aso raised his hand.

"Men put your weapons down and aid Junior Godzilla" he commanded

"Thank you!" as the crowd grew with happiness.

Commander Takaka Aso walked up onto a piece of rubble.

"People of Tokyo, we worked together as people to take down Space Godzilla and we prevailed!"

The crowd cheered louder than ever.

"Quiet down, hush" he shouted

"Today we realized that Godzilla never meant to be a threat but only to help us but we looked past it."

"As we know, he is now in a better place. To show our gratitude we shall put him back to where it all began the Japanese ocean!"

"What about Space Godzilla?" called out of a person from the crowd.

"We shall burn his body in the hottest fires and enjoy watching him burn in a fiery flame!" shouted Commander Takaka Aso.

"As for Junior Godzilla we shall put him back to safety on the shores of Birth Island."

* * *

_To this day Junior Godzilla lives on the shores of Birth Island in harmony protected the government. He made a full recovery after a few months of intensive gear._

_Godzilla's corpse lay in the depths of the Japanese ocean._

_Waiting to be awoken once more…_


End file.
